Phone cAUlls
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Lincoln has phone conversations with alternate versions of himself, contains AU (duh).


Lincoln was currently going to his room to read a new comic, he was even in his undies already.

That was until he heard his little sister Lisa shouting at something.

It was really weird for him to hear her shout from her room since they finally did something about those blasted thin walls, everyone threw a party with their own friends went it was fixed…

Yeah, they hated it that much.

Anyways back to Lisa, it was weird hearing her shout, like sure, she is a 4 year old and intelligence doesn't mean emotional maturity so it made sense she throw tantrums, but she rarely did throw tantrums so it still came as a surprise.

He didn't care for his sister throwing tantrums but the nagging part of his head that told him to help his sisters told him to go, and he gets annoying fast until he went to help them.

So he entered the room.

Lisa was yelling at the phone with Lily observing from her crib, Lisa was also throwing a lot of swears...so typical young child tantrum.

"Well i'm sorry oh so superior alternate me! But you can FUCK OFF!" Roared Lisa before ending the call and throwing the phone into the ground, it didn't break due to being one of the sturdy ones.

Lisa was taking deep breaths to calm herself down...and then spotted Lincoln with his arms crossed and tapping his foot, he was annoyed.

"Greetings older brother unit, what offers you here?...and please put on some clothing" Said Lisa noticing his current attire.

"I was gonna read a comic which is why i am in my undies and what was that from early" Lincoln's tone was clearly unamused.

"Well, i had some...heated discussions with an alternate me" Said Lisa.

"Alternate you?" Lincoln rose an eyebrow at that.

"Well yes, you see, i used a cellphone as a new experiment where i could contact other people from other universes and dimensions with it, a way to learn of those universes while i upgrade my dimension watch so it doesn't have a time limit and was sturdy enough to not get broken, avoiding danger that way"

Lincoln remembered that, Lisa had given him a dimension watch to help him travel to a dimension were he had brothers instead of sisters, he thought it was a dream but it turned out that Lisa played with his memories so he thought it was a dream.

Still messed him up to this day.

"Okay so i'm guessing you didn't get along with your alternate self"

"No, that me is one of the most stuck up, arrogant people i ever put up with"

"...So essentially they were exactly like you"

"Very funny Lincoln"

"I try, though you should tone down the yelling, you're lucky mom and the others aren't here else you be grounded for...probably until you move out of his house"

"And they don't have to know that"

Luckily for Lisa, Lily already knew swear words, so if she repeated what she said there won't be a way to prove what Lisa did.

Lincoln then looked at the phone in the ground, it seemed familiar to him…

"Wait a minute, this is my old cellphone!"

"Ah yeah, i did use it for my experiment"

"Why didn't you use yours!?"

"I didn't want to risk mine if it failed"

"I received a lecture from practically everyone about how me losing it, they still bring it up to rile me up!"

"Come on, it was for sci-"

"Yeah yeah, in the name of science and all that, some day that excuse is gonna bite you back" He then whispered. "I wish"

He then picked it up.

"And now for stealing it, i'm keeping it"

"Fine, i don't want to deal with another me for a long time anyways"

Lincoln groaned and went to his room.

Locking the door, Lincoln was about to turn on his laptop to read his comic (he couldn't really get them physical at this point, some problems ya see)

Then he looked at the phone he got from Lisa…

It was quite strange that his old phone could now communicate with people from other dimensions, he was honestly curious about what other Lincoln's (or Linka's) could be.

"...Eh, worth a shot" He muttered and sit on his bed.

He didn't know how this exactly worked but he can probably figure it out as he goes.

He decided to go to dial an number.

There was a button with a vortex icon, he figured it represented the interdimensional contact.

He pressed it, it showed him he had to put in a number.

He figured that his number would maybe be the same for alternate Lincoln's, so he put his.

There was some extra numbers he had to input, with a icon of a vortex above it, probably representing which dimension he wanted to call...he guessed.

He put a random number:22.

It signaled that it was trying to contact someone.

He idly wondered if this wasn't actually true and Lisa was lying...then again, when was she ever lying about she boasting her genius?

Someone picked up…

" _Hello?"_ Asked a voice identical to Lincoln's.

"HOLY SHIT, IT WORKED!" Shouted this Lincoln.

" _Wait? Another me?! So what Levi said is true!"_ Shouted the Lincoln in the phone.

As this dimension Lincoln was flipping his shit over this, he heard what his other self said.

"Wait, Levi?" He asked.

" _Y-yeah, he's your genius little brother...right?"_ Asked the Lincoln in the phone.

So this meant that this Lincoln is from an all brother dimension?

"Well...no it was thanks to my little sister Lisa, which we could say his a female version of your brother Levi" He calmed down by now, probably because he kinda already did this alternate dimension stuff...even if he thought for a long time it was a dream.

" _Wait, my cousin Lisa is your sister there?"_ Asked the alternate Lincoln.

"Wait...cousin?" He certainly didn't expect that.

" _Yeah, she's my cousin...in this dimension at least"_ The way he said this made it seem like he did this before.

He guessed it made sense, he and his sisters probably didn't always have the same relationship or relation in different dimensions.

"Uh...so you have 10 cousins?"

" _Actually 11, there's also my cousin Linka"_

So the female version of them is their cousin as well…

"Neat"

" _So um...any reason you called?"_

"I wanted to see if this actually worked, plus i was curious about alternate me's"

" _Well...that sounds like me alright"_

"Say, how is a life with brothers in your end, i tried a dimension like that and they were...less than good, no offense to your brothers"

" _None taken, i actually tried the same thing as you but with sisters...never again, no offense"_

"Nah don't worry about it, how are your brothers from your end?"

" _They can be prick at times, but are cool guys otherwise, eccentric, but cool"_

"Kinda like my sisters from this dimension"

" _I guess your sisters aren't jerks like the ones from the dimension i visited, do you think personality may change sometimes with the dimension?"_

"I guess so, maybe it's like how personality changes in different mediums like it happened early on with Ace Savvy"

" _Um, that does make some sense"_

It feel a bit weird talking to an alternate version of himself, but at the same time good, maybe it was narcism but Lincoln didn't care, he wanted to learn more from his alternate self, hell! Maybe other ones as well!

"So want to talk about our lives, maybe we can compare to see if something is different, besides the cousin thing"

" _Sure!"_ Said the other Lincoln with enthusiasm.

* * *

 _ **Heya guys, i had this idea for a long time and wanted to write it.**_

 _ **Lincoln:Basically is me having phone calls with alternate me's, perhaps something exciting throw in there sometime.**_

 _ **Thanks Linc, well anyways, most of the au's you're gonna see here are gonna be either au's already established in the show (genderbend, rabbit louds) or au's of my own making (Dark Lincoln, Lincoln Casagrande, The Lone Linc, No Motivation, etc) of course most of this fic will be non canon to those au's, since it messes with a few things in those (granted, somethings in this fic may be canon).**_

 _ **Won't use au's from other people cause i' afraid from screwing them up.**_

 _ **Lincoln:This fic may contain some themes that may be...not apt to certain people.**_

 _ **Also theeeer'es probably gonna be self cest.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic, it's update irregularly...but you could say the same about basically all my fics.**_

 _ **Next stop is probably one of my older fics like No Motivation or Helping A Fellow Edgy...or Lincoln Casagrande, who knows, depends of my inspiration...**_

 _ **And probably before all that there's my fics for other fandoms.**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you enjoy and catch you later.**_


End file.
